Team Heroes
by King of Stories
Summary: The Enforcers find more duel gangs and meet a new Team that's just like them making sure the streets of Satellite are safe


Chapter 1: New Duelists

The Enforcers were starting their first mission to beat Duel Gangs next to a junk yard.

Kalin was looking around and then he turned to face his friends. "Alright boys split up and let's duel these thugs."

The gang nodded as they waited for Kalin orders. "Crow you take west side, Yusei take east side, Jack take south side, and Crow take north side."

"What about you Kalin?" Crow asked. "I'll look around here for awhile." He replied. The four duelist went in different directions of the huge junk yard.

Yusei found a thug looked skinny. "Hey are you one of the Enforcers," He asked. Yusei nodded. "Ha then let's duel!" He said as he activated his Duel Disk and so did Yusei.

"I summon Speed Warrior!" Yusei said.

Jack came across a old shed. Then a muscular man came out. "I heard about some guys called Enforcers were coming. So are you one of them?" He asked.

"Yes but enough talk let's duel!" Jack said activating his Duel Disk and so did the muscular man.

"I summmon Mad Arch Fiend!" Jack said.

Crow then came across a wide house. He then saw a man with glasses. "Hee hee I've been waiting for you." The man said with giggle.

"Hmm let's duel then!" Crow called out.

I Summon Black Wing Shield in defense mode!"

Meanwhile Kalin was still looking around the area he was in. Suddenly a tall man tackled him knocking him down.

"I assume you're the leader of the Enforcers?" The tall man asked. "As matter of fact I am the leader." Kalin answered struggling to get up after being tackled.

Then out of nowhere a card hit the tall man in the head. "Ow what the?"

He turned around and there was a girl with green hair, with white bow ties on her ears, wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. "Who are you?" The tall man asked. "My name is Cosmo." She replied.

"Now let's duel!" The Girl said activating her Duel Disk which looked like a duel disk that Yusei had.

The tall man laughed but he activated his Duel Disk as well. "What is your name?" Cosmo asked.

Cosmo: 4000

Diego: 4000

"My name is Diego." He responded. "I'll go first I activate the magic card Cost Down by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can lower my monsters stars by two. So from my hand I summon Vampire Lord in Attack mode." He said as the Vampire monster appeared.

Vampire Lord: Attack 2000 Defense: 1500

"Since this is my first turn I can't attack so I lay down one face down card and end my turn."

"My draw then." Cosmo said drawing a card. "From my hand I activate the magic card Mystical Typhoon thanks to this spell I can destroy any magic and trap card on the field and since you have one card face down your monster will be wide open for an attack." She said with grin.

"So what my monster has 2,000 point." Diego said with smirk on his face. "I activate the magic Block Attack here's how it work when there's monster on the field in attack mode I can switch it in defense mode." She explained.

"Next I play the magic card Power Bond." She said.

"What does that do?" Diego asked. "You see I can use this spell on Machine monsters and then I fuse it together. So I fuse my three Cyber Dragons in order to form the Cyber End Dragon!" Cosmo proclaimed.

Cyber End Dragon: 4000

"4000 attack points?" The tall man exclaimed with a scared look.

"It get worse since I used the spell Power Bond my dragon attack point double. Cosmo said.

Cyber End Dragon: 8000

"So what my monster is in defense mode so which means I won't take damage." Diego answered.

"I'm afraid I disagree when Cyber End Dragon attacks the difference between his attacks and your monsters defense points you will still take damage. "What?!" The Duel Gang leader replied.

Three headed dragon fired it's triple lasers at Vampire monster and destroyed it. "Aaaaah!" Diego screamed.

Cosmo: 4000

Diego: 0

"I lost." He said falling his knee's. Kalin was impressed with this girl and then he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey Kalin are you alright?" Yuesi asked who came running. Crow and Jack then apporached their friends. Crow was first to noticed Cosmo. He looked at her and blushed. "Whoa." He said quietly. Jack noticed his friend's face was red. "Hey Cosmo!" A voice called. Yuesi and his friends looked up straight and saw two young men.

one was orange haired with blue jeans, blue T-shirt and with blue jacket.

Second one had black spike hair on the color on top was red, he wore jeans that look like Yuesi's, black T-shirt with a black Leather Jacket.

"Shadow and Miles!" She replied as she ran up to her friends. "Hey are you all a duel gang?" Jack called out. "No." Shadow spat after hearing Jack's question. "Man talk about an attiude." Kalin muttered. "For your information we're a Team like you guys." Miles said. "What is your Team's name?" Yuesi asked.

Miles, Cosmo and Shadow said at the same time: Team Heroes!"

"Well thank for saving Kalin." Crow said with a smile. Cosmo looked at spike haired man and winked at him. This made Crow's face go red.

"Your welcome." Cosmo replied. Team Heroes then ran off. "Hmm I guess we're not only Team around here getting rid of these duel gangs." Jack said. "Yeah think we'll see them again Yusei," Crow asked. "Perhaps." He replied softly.

"Come on guys let's go home." Kalin said. The Enforcers then ran off for home.

The end.


End file.
